Return of the Warriors
Written by: Auri Bear Genres: Drama, Romance, Adventure, Action. Return of the Warriors Book 1: Tides Bluestar piped up, “What do you mean?” “I mean, what if they were you?” the elder growled, growing impatient. “You go back into the clans and reignite that passion! You get another chance to be in the clans, guide them, and help!” The cats of Starclan murmured, but some caterwauled indignantly. '' ''“That’s ridiculous!” Blackstar cried. “I say if they can’t do this themselves and don‘t care to, then why should we help?” “Do you have a better idea, Blackstar?” Graystripe growled. When the old ShadowClan leader said nothing, he continued. “You don’t have to help, but I think we should. It’ll be just like with Cinderpelt. Those who want a chance to help the clans can be reborn, those who do not wish this, can leave.” After majority of the cats left, Bluestar piped up. “How can we do this?” The sun-bleached cat reached down and touched the pool with his nose. The water began to twirl, creating an opening. “Those of you who wish to return the world of flesh, hop through the rabbit hole. Be warned, you will have a fresh slate. Your memories? Gone. Everything you have ever done will be forgotten until you return to us. You will also all be born at different times, and possibly into different clans. You can’t expect one queen to have this many kits now, can you? And remember that your affections may change while down there, as no memories means no love. Now, if you will please proceed. This hole will only remain open for so long.” But the elder’s warning was wasted as the StarClan cats had already jumped in. '' Book 2: Broken ''“What has you so worked up, little one?” she asked, looking sympathetic. The she-cat was almost completely invisible, and he knew she was departing soon'.''' ''“My name is Talonpaw, not ‘little one’,” Talonpaw mumbled. “It’s my sister, Brindlefur.” At his words, the pool reflected the pretty she-cat who was tucked away in her nest, sound asleep. “Russetfur,” a white tom corrected him, padding out of the bushes. “Maybe to you, Blackstar, but to me she is Brindlefur, my sister,” Talonpaw shook his head. Blackstar looked at him with confidence, “Be sure, little one, we are working on a way to help them.” Talonpaw turned around to face the former ShadowClan leader, claws unsheathed and eyes burning. “Do not take me for a fool, Blackstar,” he hissed. “I know you did not wish to help us. You spoke out against it.” Blackstar stared evenly back at the apprentice, unashamed. “This is more than that.” “What has changed. What is more?” Talonpaw challenged him. “It doesn’t involve you.” Fury burned away any of Talonpaw’s civility. “None of my concern?” he growled, outraged. “My sister is down there!” “Peace, Talonpaw. We are going to help them and correct the problem, but you’re not going to be put at risk.” The large tom padded away, ignoring Talonpaw’s hissing. “What is going on?” Talonpaw yowled to the stars, but he knew no answer would come. They were the stars now. “The Place of no Stars,” the old she-cat told him. The name sent chills down his spine. “What about them?” “They are the problem,” she informed him. “They lay in wait.” Talonpaw’s fur bristled with alarm. “Tigerstar is behind this, isn’t he?” “No,” the tortoiseshell corrected him. “There is another who seeks revenge on the Clans, trying to regain what she lost.” Book 3: Choices “Who are you?” Jaggedtooth snarled, and several of the cats echoed him. Many cats in The Place of No Stars were looking for fights. “Briarpetal,” she mewed, her blue gaze narrowing with contempt at the aggressive tom. “You’re thinking too small.” Her ears swiveled, angling towards the StarClan cats. “Listen,” she whispered. The Dark Forest cats turned to see a pale, sun-bleached tom talking. '' ''“I mean, what if they were you?” the elder growled. “You go back into the clans and reignite that passion! You get another chance to be in the clans, guide them, and help!" Tigerstar’s eyes grew wide as he understood the implications. “Let’s go!” he yowled. “Wait,” Briarpetal hissed, stopping the group in their tracks. “You may lead this group in, but I demand to be leader once we get down there.” The long-clawed tom gave an incredulous look to the tiny she-cat. “You?” She let out a huff. “Yes, me. I have a plan, including you killing Firestar, and us getting our revenge.” “I can do that myself.” He dug his claws deep into the ground. “I am the strongest cat the forest has ever seen.” Briarpetal smirked, unsheathing her claws. The calico she-cat leapt at Tigerstar with a screech, slashing his muzzle. '' The tom was bewildered, but launched an attack of his own, let his claws fly at the she-cat. Briarpetal dodged this easily, taking a swipe at his side and sending Tigerstar onto his back. '' ''Her paw landed on his chest and her mouth snaked next to Tigerstar’s ear. “Had enough?” she hissed. '' Extra/ Trivia/ Random Click here! Category:Series Category:Return of the Warriors Category:Drama Category:AuriBear's Fanfictions